


Surprise

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Gabe's been antsy all day and doesn't want to face the reason why.





	Surprise

Gabe had been pacing all day.

Sam had been at the library most of the day, researching their most recent case, but had been receiving increasingly irate text messages from Dean all day that kept him up to the date with what was going on at the bunker.

“Hey,” Sam found his mate in the kitchen. “Have you been actively trying to irritate Dean today?”

“Samoose!” Gabe was across the kitchen in a moment, all up in Sam’s space. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you enjoy irritating my brother?” Sam suggested, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s forehead.

“Well, no. I haven’t been trying to bug your brother today. May have been doing it accidentally. Haven’t been able to sit still all day.”

“You’re always like that.”

“Worse today,” Gabe shrugged. “Better now that you’re here.”

“Bet a massage would help even more.”

“You’re perfect,” Gabe groaned, letting Sam lead the way to their bedroom.

* * *

“Sam.” Gabe woke the human with a shove, sometime around midnight. “Something’s wrong.”

“Wrong how?” Sam asked, sitting up and turning on the lamp.

“I don’t know.” Gabe was sweating, angels didn’t sweat. “It hurts.”

“Do I need to get Cas?”

“No!” Gabe clung to Sam’s arm. “Don’t go.”

“Okay,” Sam settled back, holding Gabe close. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Where does it hurt?”

“My stomach and ass, my Grace.”

“I don’t think I can do much about the Grace, how does your stomach hurt?”

“Like it’s being squeezed in a vice grip.”

“Constant or waves.”

“Constant waves,” Gabe groaned.

Sam could feel the muscles tense under his hands. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were in labor.”

Gabe didn’t answer, through two more pains.

“Gabe?”

“That may be possible,” Gabe answered quietly. “It’s been a long time though.”

“So you’re having a…?”

“Nephilim, like Jack.”

“Will it kill you?”

“No, since I’m the carrier. My Grace will be weak for a while, but I’ll be fine.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Help me get my pants off?” Gabe asked, “And see how far down it is.”

Sam did as asked, propping Gabe up with pillows before moving downward. “It’s right here,” Sam murmured, fingers lightly brushing the top. “Doesn’t look like a head. Almost looks like it’s an egg.”

“Yeah, it is,” Gabe answered. “Part of the difference between carrier parents.”

“Alright,” Sam stayed where he was, watching the progress. “It doesn’t look like it’s moving all that much.”

“This is the progress of all day,” Gabe murmured. “Must have been why I was so antsy.”

“Might be time to push then.”

Gabe nodded. “Not in this position, help me get up.”

Sam moved, helping Gabe move so he could crouch next to the bed, holding onto the frame.

“Gravity is awesome,” Gabe mumbled, pressing his face into the bed.

“Have you done this before?” Sam asked, letting Gabe lean against him when he wasn’t faceplanted into the bed.

“A few times,” Gabe mumbled. “Nephilim and demigods.”

“Loki?”

“Yeah,” Gabe groaned. “I need to push.”

“Alright, I’m right here. Do what you need to do.”

Gabe groaned, leaning against Sam as he pushed.

* * *

Morning came, and as Sam’s alarm went off on his phone, the egg finally slid free of Gabe’s body.

“There it is,” Sam murmured, catching the egg. “You did really good, sweetheart.”

“I feel like shit.”

“That’s fair. Let’s get you both cleaned up, then you can get some rest.”

Gabe hummed, letting Sam take him to the bathroom as he cradled the egg.

“Just let me take care of you,” Sam said, setting Gabe in the tub. “I’ve got you.”

“Love you,” Gabe murmured, curling around the egg in the warm water.

“Love you too.”


End file.
